My Personal Assistant
by FuintMojo
Summary: Mendapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi asisten pribadinya akankah Naruto akan bahagia? atau malah sebaliknya? [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer** **:** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Pair** **:** **NaruSasu**

**Warning** **:** **Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

•

•

**My** **Personal** **Assistant**

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

"Hari ini aku akan bermalas-malasan total" ucap pemuda tampan ini sambil memeluk gulingnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, Mata biru, rambut pirang, badan tinggi nan tegap, serta kulit tan miliknya, membuat pemuda 22 tahun ini didambakan oleh para wanita dan laki-laki juga tentunya.

Apalagi mengingat posisinya sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan gadget yang sudah mendunia, yaitu Namikaze corp. membuat hidupnya diwarnai kemewahan, kebahagian, dan... kesepian. Ya, kesepian.

Sejak Naruto kecil, sang Ayah dan Ibu bekerja keras untuk membangun perusahaan tersebut dan tentu saja, melupakan Naruto dirumah. Sang Ayah selalu berpikir bahwa keluarga kecil mereka akan bahagia jika mempunyai uang yang berlimpah. Walaupun memang uang berperan penting dalam sebuah kehidupan, tetapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang Naruto inginkan.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan menguap. Dengan malasnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

"DINGINNN" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

Baju mahal nan bagus, parfum citrus import yang segar, rambut pirang acak-acakan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini berkata -PERFECT-

Selesai berpakaian, ia kembali ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya, tak lupa ia menyalahkan tv dan menonton acara berita pagi.

Ini hari minggu, semua orang bebas bersantai bukan?

Walaupun sebenarnya kegiatan Naruto hanya bersantai dan bersenang-senang setiap hari. Tapi Naruto tahu betul bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menggantikan posisi Ayahnya sebagai direktur utama dan pemilik sah dari perusahaan gadet yaitu Namikaze corp.

asik dengan kegiatan bersantainya, Naruto dikagetkan oleh dering smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak tak jauh disebelahnya.

"Mengagetkan saja" ucap Naruto seraya mengambil smartphone tersebut.

Membaca beberapa pesan singkat dari ibunya, sambil mengangguk-angguk, dan tersenyum-senyum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu.

-TING..TONG-

"Nah, itu pasti dia.." ucap Naruto kegirangan, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu, dan membukanya.

"selamat daa...uh? Kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. aku adalah asisten pribadimu yang baru. dan aku juga akan mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumahmu" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Uh.." Naruto hanya memandangi asisten barunya ini. Kulit putih bersih melebihi wanita pada umumnya, rambutnya yang hitam senada dengan bola matanya, badan yang kecil tapi kekar. Satu kata yang terlintas dikepala Naruto saat melihat pria ini adalah -WOW-

Merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu Sasuke segera masuk ke rumah mewah tersebut walaupun belum dipersilahkan.

"Apakah Kushina tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku ini laki-laki dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia hanya bilang kalau hari ini asisten baruku akan datang. Dan jangan panggil aku dobe. teme, Aku ini bos mu" jawab Naruto seraya mengikuti sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn.. Dobe" Sasuke menyeringai

"Teme, aku bisa saja membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaanmu hari ini juga" ancam Naruto.

"Panggil aku N-A-R-U-T-O. Naruto oke..?" Tegas Naruto.

"Hn.. Dobe" Sasuke hanya bergumam dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sisi ruangan.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal disini dobe..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"sejak umurku 13 tahun ayahku membelikanku rumah ini. Dan sejak itulah aku tinggal disini." Jawab Naruto.

"Sendirian? Hebat sekali" tukas Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tadinya tinggal disini bersama bibiku. Sebenarnya dia bukan bibiku, dia asistenku sama sepertimu. Hanya saja dia sudah kuanggap seperti bibiku sendiri. Tapi sayang, 2 tahun terakhir ini kesehatannya menurun. Dan dia pun kembali ke keluarganya" ada nada sedih disaat Naruto menceritakan tentang asisten pribadinya yang lama.

"Hn.. Orang kaya memang beda" ejek Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia mendapatkan asisten baru yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Berapa umurmu teme?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sasuke menoleh ".. 27 tahun.."

"Whoa.. Apa aku tidak salah dengar teme? Kau bahkan terlihat lebih muda dariku!" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu dobe?" Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto memandangi tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat teliti. "Berhenti memandangku dengan pandangan mesum mu itu dobe" Naruto mendengus

"kau pikir aku tidak normal?" Sasuke tertawa, dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Dimana dapurnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sasuke dan menarik tanganya.

"Hey! Apa yg kau lakukan dobe? Berhenti menarik tanganku!" mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto tetap berjalan dan menyeret Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan.

"Ini dapurnya teme.." Naruto melepaskan tangan sasuke dan berjalan mendekati kulkas, mengambil segelas orange juice untuk menyegarkan tengorokannya yang terasa kering.

"Teme? kau sakit? Mukamu memerah.." Naruto menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak apa-apa, singkirkan tanganmu dobe.." Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Bisa kau meninggalkanku sendirian dobe? Aku akan memulai pekerjaanku.." ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa kau panggil aku saja..." Naruto tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke dan meninggalkannya di dapur.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, melompat kekasur dan beguling-guling, ya itulah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sekarang, ditambah dengan senyum-senyum sendiri, membuat Naruto tampak seperti orang gila.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika punya kekasih seperti Sasuke walaupun aku harus berubah menjadi seorang gay.." Naruto tahu betul bahwa dia bukanlah seorang gay ataupun bisexual. Tapi pesona Sasuke sangat sulit untuk ditolak dan di enyahkan dari kepalanya. Ya, mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan Naruto meyakini hari-harinya kedepan pasti akan lebih berwana dari biasanya.

{•}

"Dobe.. Oi dobe.." Kesal karna Naruto tak kunjung bangun. Sasuke menarik selimut Naruto dan menarik si rambut pirang ini dari tempat tidur hingga membuat Naruto tersungkur dilantai.

"APA-APAAN KAU TEME..?!" Bentak Naruto.

"Kau tuli dobe? Susah sekali dibangunkan" cela Sasuke.

emosi karna tidurnya terganggu Naruto mencengkram baju Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke tembok, menghimpit Sasuke dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Bahkan jarak bibir mereka tak lebih dari 5cm.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku paling tidak suka kalau tidurku diganggu, apalagi dengan orang baru sepertimu..!" Sadar akan posisi mereka yang sedikit aneh Naruto segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Maaf aku terbawa emosi.." Tukas Naruto, tetapi Sasuke hanya terdiam.

merasa sangat bersalah Naruto berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke juga tentunya. namun belum ada 3 langkah Naruto berjalan,

"Naruto.." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya..?" Naruto menoleh.

-DUAGH-

Tak segan-segan Sasuke melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke pipi kanan Naruto.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku! Kubunuh kau! BRENGSEK!" Ancam Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang terasa ngilu dan menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha.." Naruto tertawa.

"Pukulan yang cukup sakit dari seseorang berbadan kecil sepertimu teme.." Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Kau mau balik memukulku dobe? Silahkan saja.." tantang Sasuke.

"Aku ingin minta maaf.." Naruto menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Dihari pertamamu kerja aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan kasar.." Naruto megusap kepala sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke terdiam, ia merasa tangan Naruto sangat hangat dan nyaman di kepalanya.

Melihat Sasuke tak merespon, Naruto tersenyum getir dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Naruto.." Sasuke bergumam pelan tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh si rambut pirang ini.

"Aku minta maaf sudah memukulmu.." belum sempat membalas perkataan Sasuke, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh pria ber-marga Uchiha ini.

"Whoaa..!" Teriak Naruto seraya diseret oleh Sasuke ke ruang keluarga dan didorong ke sofa yang empuk.

"Wow teme.. Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut terhadapku? Aku ini bos-mu kau ingat..?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan di kata -bos-.

"Diam disini dobe dan jangan bergerak.." Naruto hanya melirik dan mengusap tangan dan pipinya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke datang membawa kotak yang berisikan obat-obatan.

"Mau kau apakan barang-barang itu teme..?" Sasuke tak merespon dan segeralah ia megobati pipi Naruto yang mulai membengkak.

"Teme kau tidak perlu berbaik hati terhadapku, aku tidak akan memecatmu kok.." kesal karna niat baiknya telah di salah artikan, Sasuke mengoleskan balsam peppermint ke pipi Naruto yang membengkak.

"oi teme.. Bukanya ini balsam peppermint..?" Sasuke bergumam kesal "hn.. Dobe"

"Balsam ini hanya boleh digunakan untuk badan teme! Tidak boleh untuk wajah!" Naruto berusaha mengelap balsam yang masih menempel di pipinya dengan susah payah karena pipinya terasa sangat ngilu jika disentuh. "Sakit..?" Goda Sasuke.

"Diam kau teme! Sudahlah pergi sana buatkan aku makan siang, aku lapar.." perintah Naruto.

"Hn bos.." Mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya bos, Naruto hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

{•}

Sehabis makan siang Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat sedang bersantai di kamar pemuda berambut pirang ini. Naruto yang bersantai diatas kasur dan Sasuke yang duduk dibawah sambil membaca novel.

Naruto sesekali melirik Sasuke dengan mata birunya. "Teme.. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu..?" Menunggu respon Sasuke tak kunjung datang Naruto mencolek-colek pipi sasuke.

"Dobe.. Berhenti sebelum aku memotong jarimu.." mengacuhkan ancaman Sasuke, Naruto tetap mencolek-colek pipi lembut asisten barunya ini.

"ayolah teme, hanya beberapa pertanyaan.." kesal karna Naruto tetap mencolek pipinya akhirnya Sasuke mengalah.

"Apa yang kau mau tanyakan padaku?" Sasuke menoleh dan menatap mata Naruto. Ditatap Sasuke seperti itu ternyata cukup membuat jantung Naruto berdebar. Bibir Sasuke yang merah merona benar-benar menggoda iman, rasanya ingin sekali Naruto segera mencium dan mengigit bibir ranum itu segera.

Sadar akan imajinasinya yang sudah kelewat batas. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mm.. Itu teme, kenapa kau memilih pekerjaan seperti ini? Maksudku.. kau tampan, badanmu bagus, kulitmu putih. Kenapa tak jadi artis saja?" Mendengar pujian dari Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya tidak mau jadi rebutan para wanita." Naruto mendengus "sombong sekali kau teme.." Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke tak merespon dan kembali melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

"Teme.. Kau punya kekasih?" Tanya Naruto,

"Aku tidak punya, dan lagi aku tak menyukai wanita" jawab Sasuke santai, dan jujur. Ya.. Sasuke memang seorang gay.

"Kau apa teme?.." Naruto mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Kau bodoh apa tuli huh? Aku tidak suka wanita, Aku gay dobe." tegas Sasuke. Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa diam dan memandangi Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau jijik padaku" Sasuke tertawa, mengambil novelnya dan membacanya kembali.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu Sasuke" Naruto mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke mendengus.

"berhentilah ber acting dobe. Dan singkirkan tanganmu."

Naruto tertawa.

"teme.. bersikaplah sedikit manis, kau akan menjomblo seumur hidup dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan meneruskan membaca novelnya.

"Sasuke.. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa jadi pacarmu" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"hentikan omong kosongmu dobe. Aku tahu kau itu normal" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata.

"umm.. Ya aku memang normal tapi saat pertama kali melihatmu sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Sasuke tak merespon.

"Kau akan bahagia bersamaku teme. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan.." Goda Naruto.

Sasuke menutup novelnya, mendekati Naruto dan menatapnya. Ditatap seperti itu sukses membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"kau tahu Naruto? Kau memiliki segalanya, uang, kebahagiaan, orangtua yang hebat, dan kehidupan yang sangat menyenangkan. Apapun yang kau inginkan, dalam sekejap pasti kau akan mendapatnya. tapi kau tahu, aku tidak seperti wanita diluar sana yang tergiur akan semua itu. Kau kutolak" jawab Sasuke mentah-mentah dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**My Personal Assistant **

**•**

**By: RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Seharian ini dihabiskan oleh Naruto dengan menggerutu diatas tempat tidur. Bermodalkan selimut tebal nan lembut miliknya kegiatan menggerutu ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto.

"Dobe, berhentilah menggerutu dan turunlah kebawah. Aku sudah membuatkanmu makan malam" perintah Sasuke.

"Aku akan makan jika kau menjadi kekasihku teme" jawab Naruto yang dibalas tendangan oleh Sasuke.

"Cepatlah dobe. Aku tidak bisa pergi keluar sebelum kau memakan makan malammu." Naruto mengusap punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau memangnya mau kemana teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke datar.

Dengan menghela nafas Naruto turun dari kasur dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur. Perutnya memang lapar sedari tadi, tapi rasa gengsi membuat Naruto harus menahan perutnya yang keroncongan.

Sampai didapur Naruto segera menuju kearah meja makan. Duduk disalah satu kursi dan menunggu Sasuke menyiapkan hidangan makan malamnya.

"Kau tidak makan teme?" Tanya Naruto, Yang dibalas Sasuke dengan bergumam.

"kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu pergi, lagipula ini sudah malam" tawar Naruto.

"Tak perlu dobe. Aku ini laki-laki. lagipula aku pergi hanya untuk bertemu teman lama" sahut Sasuke yang dibalas naruto dengan ber-oh ria.

"Kalau begitu aku jalan sekarang. Tak perlu menungguku, aku membawa kunci cadangan" kata Sasuke seraya menunjukan sebuah kunci yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau yakin tak mau kuantar teme? Atau kau mau membawa mobilku? Silahkan saja pakai sesukamu" sambil menyeringai Naruto memamerkan kunci mobil sport bertenaga kuda miliknya.

"Tidak bos.." tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

Naruto mengehela nafas seraya melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya. Mendapatkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata tak mudah seperti yang Naruto bayangkan.

Dengan malas ia kembali ke kamarnya. memainkan game di smartphonenya dan mencoba mengusir kebosanan yang semangkin menjadi-jadi karena sang pujaan hati sekarang tak ada dirumah.

"Sasuke lama sekali" gumam Naruto melirik kearah jam dinding yang menggantung cantik dikamarnya.

Karna rindu yang tak kunjung terobati Naruto memutuskan untuk berolahraga, membuat dirinya kelelahan agar bisa secepat kilat tertidur pulas dan melupakan Sasuke.

Setelah 2 jam berlari diatas treadmil nampaknya pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya ini belum juga kelelahan.

Ya, maklum saja Naruto memang hobi berolahraga itulah yang membuat staminanya terjaga dan badan berotot layaknya model-model pria di majalah fashion.

Dengan tampang masam, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Badan yang bau dan dipenuhi keringat sehabis berolahraga, sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang menurutnya.

{•}

Jam menunjukan pukul 22.22 dan saat itu juga pria bermarga Uchiha ini baru saja kembali kerumah dari perjamuan makan malam bersama sahabat lamanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar Naruto dengan perlahan, sekedar melihat apakah bosnya yang satu ini sudah tertidur atau belum.

Bukanya menemukan Naruto yang tertidur, ia hanya melihat kamar kosong dengan beberapa helai baju kotor yang ia yakini milik Naruto tertumpuk dipinggir kasur.

"Belum tidur rupanya.." Gumam Sasuke yang segera menumpulkan baju-baju kotor tersebut. rencananya akan ia bawa dan masukan kedalam mesin cuci, Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Lho teme.. Sudah pulang rupanya?" Sasuke menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Kukira kau akan pulang lebih larut teme.." Tukas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, lelaki yang bernama Sasuke ini hanya memandangi Naruto dengan aneh.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu teme?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Tidak di pungkiri memang Naruto yang berada didepannya malam ini terlihat begitu sexy dan menggoda. Rambut pirang yang masih sedikit basah, kulit tan yang lembab, serta bulir-bulir air yang menetes dari dada hingga perut yang berotot. sebenarnya cukup membuat wajah sasuke bersemu merah. Apalagi malam ini Sasuke dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang menggantung diantara kedua kaki Naruto.

Sepertnya si pirang bodoh yang satu ini lupa memakai handuk di pinggangnya dan lebih memilih menggantungkan handuk berwarna orange itu di lehernya.

"Dobe.. Punyamu kecil ya" goda Sasuke seraya menunjuk sesuatu yang menggantung diantara selangkangan Naruto.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto ini pun perlahan menunduk dan melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah horror.

"KAMI-SAMA" dengan cepat Naruto menarik handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, melilitkan disekitar pinggangnya, dan menyelamatkan adik kecilnya yang menggantung dengan bebasnya.

"T-Teme.. Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat ok? Punyaku tidak sekecil ini. Ini karena aku habis mandi dan airnya dingin sekali!" melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah karna perkataannya membuat Sasuke ingin lebih menggoda Naruto.

"Untung saja kemarin aku menolakmu dobe. Karna aku tidak ingin mempunyai kekasih yang ber'senjata' kecil" tukas Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku ditempat.

{•}

Dengan bersedih hati Naruto berjalan pelan ke kasurnya. Merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk itu dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut kesayangannya itu. Malam ini hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria, dan hancur juga hatinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tidak ingin mempunyai kekasih dengan 'senjata' kecil. Walaupun sebenarnya 'senjata' Naruto ini tidak berukuran kecil. melainkan Xtra-Large, tetap saja pemuda 22 tahun ini bersedih karena sasuke menganggap ukuran miliknya itu kecil.

Sadar akan candaannya yang berlebihan, Sasuke mengambil beberapa minuman bersoda dari dalam kulkas dan tak lupa ia membuatkan 2cup ramen instant khusus untuk menghibur bosnya yang sedang bersedih itu..

-TOK..TOK..TOK..-

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto sebelum membukanya. Berjalan kearah si pirang dan meletakan semua makanan yang ia bawa tepat disebelah bosnya itu.

"Dobe.. Hentikan sandiwaramu itu. Dan bangunlah, aku membawakan makanan untukmu" Rayu Sasuke.

"Tidak terimaskasih teme.." Tolak Naruto.

"cepat makan atau aku akan berhenti menjadi asistenmu dobe.." Mendengar ancaman Sasuke, Naruto segera bangun, mengambil 1 cup ramen yang tersedia dan memakannya perlahan. Walaupun hatinya masih sakit atas perlakuan asistennya ini, tetap saja Naruto tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke.

Melihat tak ada perubahan dari raut wajah Naruto, Sasuke mendengus.

"Dobe.. Sudahlah tak usah bersedih. Aku hanya bercanda.." Sasuke mencoba menghibur Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke.. Kalau memang punyaku ini kurang besar untukmu besok aku akan pergi ke luar negri untuk memperb-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya Naruto susah di dijotos oleh Sasuke.

"Berhenti berbicara aneh dobe" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar seraya mengambil snack dan memakannya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun walaupun ia sudah menjotos wajah bosnya yang tampan itu.

Melihat Naruto mengaduh-aduh ternyata sukskes membuat pria berambut hitam ini khawatir.

"Apakah aku memukulmu terlalu keras dobe..?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto, dan menyentuh wajah pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sasuke, kau kejam sekali.. Apakah kau belum puas setelah membuat harga diriku hancur, hatiku hancur, bahkan sekarang kau menghancurkan wajahku.." Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa sangat ngilu.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, sudah kubilang kan aku hanya bercanda. Dan seharusnya kau tahu kalau ukuran punyamu itu diatas rata-rata.." mendengar kata-kata pria didepannya ternyata bisa membuat luka hati Naruto sedikit terobati.

"B-Benarkah teme..?" Tanya Naruto terbata yang dibalas gumaman oleh Sasuke.

"K-kalau begitu.. Aku masih bisa mencalonkan diri menjadi kekasih mu kan teme..?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan was-was.

"Hn dobe.." Saat itu juga Naruto membawa Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya. Bukannya memberontak, Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf dan menghibur hati kecil bosnya yang satu ini.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke membalas pelukannya, saat itu juga Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat Sasuke tak merespon ia kembali mengecup bibir pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari dirinya ini.

"Dobe.. Berhentilah mengecupku.." Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh dari bibirnya.

"Teme.. Kau ini sama sekali tidak romantis.." Protes Naruto.

Hanya melirik Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto mencintainya tetapi ia masih ragu untuk menerima perasaan Naruto.

"Dobe.. kau mencintaiku..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke!" tegas Naruto.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah.. Berikan aku beberapa hari untuk memikirkanya.." Sasuke meloloskan dirinya dari pelukan erat pria berambut pirang ini.

"Tidurlah.. Ini sudah larut.." Perintah Sasuke seraya berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari kamar bosnya ini.

"TERIMAKASIH KAMI-SAMAAAA.." Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke belum menerima cintanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bahagia yang sedari tadi menari-nari di hatinya. Dan tak lama sehabis melompat-lompat. Naruto terlelap dengan mimpi indahnya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, jantungnya berdegup kencang sedari tadi. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan satu harapan ia ingin cepat tidur dan menghentikan detak jantungnya yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Ia tidak tahu jika Naruto bisa membuat dadanya berdebar sekencang ini. Dengan memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur, Sasuke pun terlelap diatas kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**My Personal Assistant**

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Sudah 3 hari lamanya Naruto menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari Sasuke yang tak kunjung tiba. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering memergoki Sasuke yang terlihat selalu bersama dengan handphonenya, seakan-akan menunggu balasan pesan singkat dari seseorang.

Karena cemburu, Naruto sesekali bertanya -siapa orang beruntung yang kau kirimi pesan setiap menit itu teme?- dan dibalas dengan.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe.." jawab sasuke. Ya.. Seperti hari ini. Kejadian itu sudah terulang berulang kali sejak tadi pagi.

"Tentu itu jadi urusanku teme! aku ini bosmu! Aku hanya tidak mau pekerjaanmu sebagai asisten pribadiku menjadi terganggu karena pesan singkat dari orang itu!" Bohong Naruto. Ia sebenarnya tidak peduli akan pekerjaan Sasuke. Ia kesal karena Sasuke lebih memperhatikan handphonenya dan melupakan janjinya yaitu memberi jawaban pasti kepada Naruto.

"Kau berisik sekali dobe.." Emosi, Naruto menjambret handphone tak berdosa milik Sasuke, membantingnya sekuat tenaga, dan mengancurkannya. Belum sempat mendengar protes dari mulut Sasuke. Ia menyeret pergelangan tangan asisten pribadinya itu dan membawanya ke kamar, dan mendorong Sasuke ke kasurnya. Tak lupa juga ia memberikan tatapan -diam, atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mendiamkanmu-

Naruto melangkah perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah pria berambut hitam itu, mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna putih dari dalam laci meja kecil yang terletak persis disebelah kasurnya. Lalu ia melempar kotak itu ke arah Sasuke.

"Setidaknya.. Pakailah smartphone ini. Aku tidak mau melihat asisten pribadi dari seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan gadget mendunia Namikaze corp. Memakai handphone butut seperti itu" ucap Naruto.

Entah didasari karena rasa cinta atau hanya mencoba mendapatkan nilai plus dari Sasuke, Naruto memberikan sebuah smartphone tercanggih dengan harganya yang hanya bisa dibeli kaum elit secara cuma-cuma kepada asisten pribadinya yang baru ia kenal selama 5 hari itu.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah kecil dan permintaan maaf dariku karena sudah merusak handphonemu tadi teme.." Ucap Naruto.

"dan sekarang kita mempunyai couple smartphone. Punyaku yang hitam dan kau yang putih".. Naruto tersenyum seraya ia memamerkan smartphone miliknya itu. Sasuke tak merespon, ia hanya memandangi wajah tersenyum Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau memaafkanku kan teme..?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak marah dan tidak memerlukan sebuah smartphone baru nan canggih yang diberikan Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa perbuatannya yang selalu bersama handphonenya itu salah. Hanya saja terkadang Naruto bertindak semaunya dan membuat Sasuke emosi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memaafkanmu dobe..?" Goda Sasuke yang disambut pelukan dari Naruto. "A-Aku mohon maafkan aku temeee.. A-Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau.." Rayu Naruto.

Sasuke meloloskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu Dan terima kasih atas hadiah 'kecil'mu ini.. Sekarang aku bisa lebih mudah menghubungi Neji.." Secara tak sadar Sasuke menyebut nama seseorang yang Sasuke anggap sebagai sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Siapa itu Neji..?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Dia sahabatku.." Tegas Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa getir seraya ia membalikan badannya memunggungi Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Aku tahu, Neji itu kekasihmu kan? Tidak perlu berbohong.." ada nada sedih dibalik perkataan Naruto.

"Neji itu sahabatku dobe.." Jawab Sasuke yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Naruto. Kesal karena tak ditanggapi, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya di dapur.

{•}

Waktu menunjukan pukul 19.45 dan saat ini Naruto terlihat sedang asik bersantai di ruang keluarga menonton acara komedi favoritnya dengan sekotak pizza, 3 cup ramen instant, dan beberapa camilan serta minuman bersoda kesukaannya. Sejak pagi ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ya, siapa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke pujaan hatinya yang satu ini.

"Dobe.. Kau akan cepat mati jika memakan makanan tidak sehat itu setiap hari.." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke, membuka bajunya dan memamerkan badannya yang berotot.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan cepat mati teme..?" Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Pakai kembali bajumu dobe...!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Ini rumahku teme. Aku bebas melakukan apapun. bahkan jika aku telanjang bulat dan menari-nari diruangan ini" jawab Naruto tegas seraya memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menonton tv.

Mencoba untuk tidak memperparah keadaan, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mengambil handuknya, dan menenggelamkan dirinya di air hangat. Ia tahu Naruto sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Dan ia tahu pasti siapa penyebab masalah ini. Uchiha Sasuke, yaitu dirinya sendiri.

Bertelanjang dada diruangan ber-ac ternyata membuat Naruto sakit perut. Dengan tampang masam ia mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya dan memakainya kembali. Sebetulnya bukan keinginan Naruto untuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke, Tetapi cemburu buta sepertinya sudah menyelimuti akal sehatnya dan membuatnya bertingkah layaknya seperti anak kecil.

"Ini semua gara-gara si brengsek Neji!" Teriak Naruto seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Naruto frustasi akan keadaannya dengan Sasuke yang tak kunjung membaik. Apalagi ditambah dengan jawaban pasti dari Sasuke yang ia tak tahu kapan datangnya membuat kepala si pirang ini ingin pecah saat ini juga.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja, siapa tahu aku bisa menjernihkan kepalaku dan berbaikan dengan Sasuke.." Ucap pemuda 22 tahun ini. Dengan malas ia melepaskan semua bajunya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk orange melilit dipinggul, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata sudah terisi oleh Sasuke yang sedang berendam didalam bathtub.

"S-Sasuke..?! K-kenapa kau disini..?!" Teriak Naruto.

Karena kaget Sasuke secara reflek melemparkan sabun cair beserta shampo dan segala benda yang berada didekatnya ke arah Naruto.

"KELUAR KAU BRENGSEK..!" seru Sasuke.

"Teme! Ouch..! Hentikan! Aku tidak tahu kau sedang mandi!" Naruto berusaha menangkis segala benda yang melayang kearahnya.

Saat Sasuke menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi barang yang bisa ia lempar kearah Naruto dengan was-was ia memandang Naruto yang saat ini berlumuran sabun dan shampo itu.

"KELUAR!" bentak Sasuke.

"Teme! kau salah paham! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintipmu!" Balas Naruto.

Menyadari bahwa Naruto berkata jujur, dengan sigap Sasuke melilitkan handuk dipinggulnya.

"Kalau begitu apa maumu..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mau mandi.." Ucap Naruto seraya mengucak matanya yang terkena sabun. "Sial..! Mataku perih.."

Tak tega melihat kondisi Naruto yang kesakitan, dengan membuang nafas panjang Sasuke menarik Naruto mendekat, membantunya membersikan mata yang terkena sabun itu.

"Terima kasih teme.." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melirik kearah Sasuke.

Dada putih mulus milik Sasuke yang polos tak tertutupi sehelai benang itu sukses membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. Apalagi wangi sabun mint segar milik Sasuke menyeruak ke indra penciumannya itu benar-benar membuat sesuatu yang dibawah sana bangun dan menegang

"A-Aku akan pergi.. Kau mandi saja duluan teme.." Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Dobe.. Badanmu itu penuh sabun. aku tidak mau sabun-sabun itu tercecer diseluruh ruangan. Sudahlah kita mandi bersama saja.." Perintah Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto membatu ditempat.

Malam ini sepertinya jantung dan adik kecil Naruto sedang di uji mati-matian. Terlihat dari Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk membelakangi Sasuke di atas toilet dengan wajah pucat pasi serta tangan yang menutupi selangkanganya.

"Dobe kau tidak jadi mandi..?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang asik berendam.

"Ah.. Itu.. Um.. Nanti saja.." Jawab Naruto gugup.

Mengetahui kondisi yang diderita Naruto membuat Sasuke harus menahan tawanya setiap ia melihat tingkah aneh yang dibuat bosnya.

Pria berambut hitam ini sepertinya sangat menikmati detik-detik waktunya yang ia habiskan untuk menggoda si pirang ini.

"Berendamlah bersamaku Naruto.." Ajak Sasuke. Walaupun ia sebenarnya hanya berniat untuk menggoda, dan tentu saja tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu terjadi, tetapi tak dipungkiri jantung Sasuke berdebar keras saat mengucapkan ajakan erotis itu.

Mendengar ajakan Sasuke sepertinya pemuda pirang ini sudah tidak tahan lagi. Terlihat dari kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan sempurna. Dengan cepat Naruto membalikan badannya, melepas handuknya dan masuk kedalam tub hangat itu bersama Sasuke.

Tak perduli dengan raut wajah shock Sasuke dengan cepat ia mencium bibir pria berambut hitam ini, mengigitnya dengan kasar dan menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke. "Mnhh... Nhh..." Desah Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong badan Naruto menjauh dari dirinya. Tapi apa daya, Dicium oleh Naruto seperti itu ternyata membuat badannya lemas dan tak bertenaga. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Sasuke memilih untuk menikmati permainan yang Naruto berikan dan mempasrahkan apapun yang akan terjadi malam ini.

Melepaskan pagutannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto meraba selangkangan pria berambut hitam ini. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang terselip diantara kedua paha pria didepannya ini.

"Ahh.. Dobe.." Mengocoknya dengan perlahan dan membuat Sasuke mendesah lebih hebat lagi. Hangatnya air yang menyentuh tubuhnya serta kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto secara terus menerus sepertinya sukses membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal sadarnya dan terbuai dalam permainan Naruto.

"Ahh.. Dobe.. Ahh.." Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga pria rambut hitam ini dan berbisik.

"Panggil namaku Sasuke.." Dengan mengocok lebih cepat Naruto menciumi leher Sasuke. "Ngh..Ahhn.. Naruto.."

"Panggil namaku lagi Sasuke.." Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke saat ini. Yang pasti ia ingin Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya lebih.. Lebih.. Dan lebih lagi..

"Nhh.. Ahh.. Na-Naruto.. Ahh.." Akan kebutuhannya sebagai seorang pria. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, menuntunnya kearah selangkangannya dan menaruhnya tepat diatas kejantanannya. Mengerti keinginan Naruto, Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengocok kejantanan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Nn.. Sasuke.." Mendengar Naruto mendesah ternyata membuat gairah Sasuke meningkat, dengan segera ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan meremas kejantanan Naruto dengan menggoda.

"Nhh.. Kau hebat Sasuke.." Dengan seringai khas miliknya, Naruto dengan lembut mengecup puting Sasuke, menghisapnya, dan menggigitnya.

"Akkhh..! Na..Naruto hhhaaah.." Desah Sasuke.

"Kau suka dengan sentuhanku..?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai menghias wajahnya.

"Ah.. D-diam kau dobe..!" Menerima kenikmatan terus menerus di dada dan kejantanannya secara bersamaan sukses membuat badan Sasuke bergetar hebat, Deru nafasnya semangkin cepat dan desahannya semangkin menggoda, sadar akan tanda-tanda yang diperlihatkan pria didepannya ini dengan cepat Naruto mengocok kejantanan Sasuke, tak lupa dengan memberikan sedikit remasan di pantat pria berambut hitam ini.

"Ahh.. Haa.. N-Naruto.. Aku.. Aku mau.. Nnhh.." Desah Sasuke menjadi-jadi saat Naruto menyentuh pantatnya. "Nhh.. Aku juga Sasuke.." Desah Naruto.

"AHH.. NARUTOOOO..". "Nhh SASUKE.." Teriak Sasuke dan Naruto saat sperma mereka berdua menyembur keluar dengan bersamaan.

Sperma yang berceceran dan juga yang menempel dibadan mereka, tampaknya sama sekali tidak menggangu Naruto yang sedang asik mendekap tubuh asisten kesayanganya ini. mengatur deru nafas kembali ke taraf normal, dan tak lupa juga mengumpulkan semua sisa tenaga yang mereka miliki sesudah melakukan aktifitas yang cukup menguras tenaga ini sepertinya menjadi salah satu pilihan terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah dirasakannya cukup bertenaga, Dengan segera Sasuke bangun dari dekapan Naruto. Melilitkan handuknya di pinggangnya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Saat akan membuka pintu ia membalikan tubuhnya.

"L-lupakan saja kejadian tadi. J-jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu..!" Ancam Sasuke dengan muka yang memerah seraya berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk didalam bathtub dengan wajah puas dan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke.." Gumam Naruto. Dan sepertinya malam ini akan ia habiskan dengan tertidur didalam bathtub, ditemani oleh mimpi mesumnya bersama Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan memenuhi pikirannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**My Personal Assistant **

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Sepertinya pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini melewati malam dengan termenung di atas kasurnya. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam ia sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang asisten pribadi bersama bosnya. Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa kejadian tadi malam itu nyata, dan bukannya bunga tidur.

Dengan sesekali mengacak rambutnya ia berusaha menerima kenyataan yang terjadi, dan mencoba bersikap biasa layaknya seorang asisten bekerja untuk bosnya.

Dengan enggan Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Jika bisa sebetulnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin berada di ruangan itu. Tetapi ia juga tak mau dinilai tidak profesional dalam pekerjaannya. Semangkin dekat dengan ruangan berair itu semangkin cepat pula jantungnya berdetak. Dan secara otomatis otaknya me-replay kejadian yang ia lakukan tadi malam bersama bosnya didalam bathtub.

"Hahaha.. Sial.." Sasuke tidak bisa. Sama sekali tidak bisa masuk kedalam ruang dingin berair itu dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berbalik menuju kamar tidurnya, mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak diatas kasur, mencari nomer didalam phonebooknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku akan ke apartmenmu sekarang.." Ucap Sasuke kepada seseorang di telfon. Dengan meninggalkan secarik kertas catatan di kulkas, ia meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

{•}

"Sasukeeee kau dimana..? Aku laparrr.." Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya. "Tumben sekali, apa dia masih tertidur..? Hmm.. lebih baik aku cek saja ke kamarnya.." Dengan seringai mesumnya Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

-TOK.. TOK.. TOK..-

"Sasukeee kau sudah bangun..?" Teriak Naruto.

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari pria bermarga Uchiha ini.

"Sasukeee..?" Panggil Naruto sekali lagi. Masih sama, tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Takut akan hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Naruto mendobrak pintu yang terkunci rapat itu dengan satu tendangan.

"SASUKEE..!" Dengan segera Naruto masuk kedalam kamar milik pria Uchiha ini, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan... Kosong, ya.. Kamar itu kosong. Tidak ada Sasuke didalam kamar bertema biru tua itu.

"Kosong..? Ah, tentu saja kosong haha.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sepertinya lapar membuat dirinya bertindak gegabah dan melupakan akal sehatnya.

"Jika Sasuke tahu aku mendobrak pintu kamarnya habislah riwayatku ahahaha.." Dengan santai Naruto menuruni tangga, menuju ke dapur, dan berjalan kearah kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa snack. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti saat menemukan secarik kertas berisi tulisan menempel di kulkas miliknya ini.

"Hm..?" Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"hari ini aku cuti, Aku akan mengunjungi sahabatku. Jika kau lapar ada makanan sisa semalam di kulkas, tinggal kau hangatkan saja dobe.. Salam Sasuke.." Naruto tentu tahu siapa sahabat yang di maksud Sasuke ini. Ia merobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan membuangnya ke tong sampah lalu berteriak.

"NEJI BRENGSEEEKKKKK..."

{•}

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menggantung dilehernya. Seperti yang kau lihat, saat ini Sasuke menumpang mandi di apartmen milik Neji. Alasannya, karena ia tidak bisa mandi di kamar mandi milik Naruto. Sebetulnya bukan tidak bisa, hanya saja Ia akan teringat terus-menerus akan kejadian tadi malam bersama Naruto dan itu sangat mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"Sasuke.. Handphonemu tak berhenti berdering.." Ucap Neji seraya memberikan smartphone putih itu kepemiliknya.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah, angkat saja telfonnya.. Aku yakin bos barumu itu merindukanmu.." Goda neji yang dibalas tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah...terserahmu saja.." Neji mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa minuman bersoda.

Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Sasuke untuk mengacuhkan bosnya itu. Hanya saja berbicara dengan Naruto saat ini menjadi hal yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Kau mau minum apa Sasuke..?" Tanya Neji.

"Apa saja.." Jawab Sasuke seraya membaringkan badannya di sofa dan menaruh smartphone miliknya sembarangan di lantai.

"Milikmu.." Ucap Neji seraya melemparkan sekaleng minuman bersoda dingin kearah Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke menangkap kaleng itu, membukanya, dan meminumnya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu ini bukan urusanku tetapi, sebaiknya kau mengangkat telefon itu, ya siapa tahu itu penting.." Ucap Neji.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sasuke mengambil smartphonenya dan mengangkat telfon dari Naruto.

"APA MAUMU DOBE..?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Suara Naruto terdengar dari dalam smartphone itu.

"APA..?!" Sasuke kembali membentak Naruto.

"Cepat pulang, Aku lapar.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih yang di buat-buat.

"MAKANAN ADA DI KULKAS! KAU HANYA MENGHANGATKANNYA SAJA MASA TIDAK BISA..?!" Emosi, Sasuke saat ini benar-benar emosi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa menjadi semenjengkelkan ini.

"A-Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kompornya Sasuke.. D-Dan sekarang aku sangat lapar.." Mendengar jawaban Naruto runtuh sudah tembok emosi yang Sasuke bangun sedari tadi. Ia benar-benar tak tega mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu.

"15 menit lagi aku akan pulang.." Dengan menghela nafas panjang Sasuke pun menutup telfonnya, dan dengan itu pun perbincangan mereka berdua terputus.

Melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini terbakar emosi dan dalam hitungan detik saja bisa menjadi lembut seperti itu membuat Neji hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memandangi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-Ah, tidak.. Aku hanya kagum pada Naruto, Dia bisa membuatmu melunak secepat itu.." Bukannya membalas perkataan Neji sepertinya Sasuke lebih senang melempar bantal sofa yang lumayan keras itu kearah wajah Neji.

"Aku pulang dulu Neji, terimakasih untuk hari ini.." dengan begitu Sasuke berpamitan dengan Neji dan pulang menuju rumah Naruto.

{•}

Naruto saat ini sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas kasurnya. Ia masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke dengan gampangnya bisa ia bodohi seperti itu. Tentu saja Naruto mengerti cara menyalahkan kompor, ia hanya membohongi Sasuke agar cepat pulang dan meninggalkan si brengsek Neji itu.

"HAHAHA..." Naruto tertawa puas seraya memeluk bantal-bantal dan guling yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Ahh indahnya hari ini.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lebih baik aku menunggu Sasuke di dapur dan beracting layaknya tidak makan selama 3 hari.." ucap Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa ia menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju dapur, duduk di salah satu kursi dan meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. "Rasakan kau Sasuke teme.." Ucap Naruto seraya bersiap dengan actingnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian pun Sasuke datang. Tahu akan kondisi Naruto yang kelaparan dengan bergegas ia menuju ke arah dapur. Alangkah kagetnya saat ia menemukan Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja dapur. "Dobe..!" Sasuke berlari mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh wajahnya.

"oi.. Naruto dobe.. Kau sadar..?" Dengan wajah cemas Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.

"Ngh.. Teme.. Kaukah itu..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya.. Ini aku.. Bertahanlah dobe akan kubuatkan makanan sekarang.." Dengan sedikit bergegas Sasuke membuatkan makanan untuk Naruto. Mencampurkan semua bahan makanan serta bumbu untuk membuatnya lebih nikmat.

"Dobe.. Dobe.. Makanlah.." Sasuke memberikan semangkuk besar Ramen kesukaan Naruto.

"A-apakah itu r-ramen teme..?" Tanya Naruto terbata.

"Iya.. Ramen kesukaanmu, sekarang makanlah.." Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil sumpit disebelahnya dan langsung menyerang semangkuk ramen jumbo itu . Hanya memerlukan waktu 5 menit saja untuk Naruto melahap seluruh ramen itu, bahkan tak ada setetes kuah ramen yang tersisa.

Sadar jika Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan wajah cemas, Naruto mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih teme.. Aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang.." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Ah.. Betapa leganya Sasuke saat mengetahui bahwa kondisi Naruto sekarang sudah kembali normal. Tak tahu didasari oleh apa, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Kau.. Benar-benar membuatku cemas dobe.." Sepertinya pria berambut hitam ini sama sekali tidak sadar jika ia sebenarnya telah tertipu oleh Naruto.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga ini, Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sasuke. Membalas pelukan pria berambut hitam ini dan mencium keningnya. "Maafkan aku Sasuke.. Aku tak akan membuatmu cemas lagi.." Naruto mendekap Sasuke dengan erat dan mencium bibir pemuda didepannya ini, ah.. Betapa Naruto mencintai dan menyayangi pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Nhh..." Kali ini tidak ada perlawaan dari Sasuke. Sadar akan kesempatan itu Naruto memagut bibir itu dengan kasar, menghisap bibir Sasuke dan menjilatnya. Sadar akan yang Naruto inginkan, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Mempersilahkan lidah Naruto masuk untuk bergulat dengan miliknya.

"Mnnhh.. Nhh.." Sasuke menginginkannya, Menginginkan Naruto mencumbunya dan bercinta dengannya. Dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua hingga saliva menetes dari mulut Sasuke.

Merasakan dadanya sesak, Sasuke melepaskan pagutanya dengan Naruto secara paksa. Berciuman seperti itu ternyata membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Hhh.." Belum selesai mengatur nafasnya, Sasuke sudah diserang dibagian leher oleh Naruto.

"Nhh.. Ah.. Jangan disini dobe.." Tak memperdulikan permintaan Sasuke, Naruto kembali menciumi, mengigit, dan membuat banyak kissmark di leher jenjang pria 27 tahun ini dan tak lupa juga Naruto menggoda Sasuke dengan mencubit puting Sasuke yang masih tertutupi T-Shirt biru itu.

"Ahh.. Ah.. D-dobe.. dikamar.. Kumohon.." Desah Sasuke.

"Aku akan membawamu kekamar tetapi dengan satu syarat.." Naruto menyeringai seraya menarik tangan Sasuke kearah kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Dengan anggukan dari Sasuke, Naruto mengendong tubuh Sasuke, berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan sasuke keatas kasur.

"Buka celana dan bajumu teme.." Goda Naruto.

Sepertinya akal sehat milik Sasuke sudah terselimuti oleh nafsu, terlihat dari Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berusaha membuka T-Shirtnya dengan susah payah.

"D-dobe.. Bantu aku.." Ingin rasanya Sasuke segera melepas baju yang masih melekat dengan sempurna ditubuhnya itu. tapi apa daya, ia tak bertenaga. Bahkan untuk melepas T-shirtnya saja ia tidak mampu. dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naruto tampaklah tubuh polos Sasuke tanpa tertutup sehelai kain. Tubuh putih bersih dengan putingnya yang memerah, dan kejantanannya yang berdiri itu sukses membuat Naruto sulit untuk mengontrol akal sehatnya.

"Sasuke.. Aku sudah membawamu kekamar, sekarang mana janjimu..?" Bisik Naruto dengan sesekali menjilati telinga Sasuke yang sudah berwarna merah itu.

Mengerti akan keinginan Naruto, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kearah selangkangan Naruto, giginya ia gunakan untuk membuka resleting celana Naruto dengan erotis. Melihat kejantanan Naruto yang besar dan berdiri tegak itu membuat sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengecup pangkal kejantanan Naruto. Menjilatnya dan memasukan seluruh kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Nnn.. Sasuke.." Desah Naruto. Dengan menaikan tempo hisapannya, Sasuke sesekali mengigit pangkal kejantanan Naruto.

"Ah.. Sasuke.. Sudah cukup, aku mau keluar di dalammu saja.." Mengerti akan keinginan Naruto, Sasuke menyudahi kegiatannya, dengan seringai khas uchiha, ia membalikan badannya, dan memamerkan lubang pantatnya kepada Naruto.

Dengan meneguk ludahnya Naruto menyentuh lubang itu dengan tangannya. "Ahh.. Naruto.. Cepatlah.." Naruto menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan 3 jarinya. Mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto maksud, dengan segera Sasuke menghisap jari-jari Naruto. Membuatnya basah dan licin dengan salivanya. Setelah dirasakan cukup basah ia menarik jarinya dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau siap Sasuke..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Dengan perlahan Naruto memasukan 1 jarinya kedalam lubang Sasuke. "Ahh.. Ahh.. Nhh...ah.." Setelah cukup longgar ia menambahkan jarinya yang kedua.

"Akhh.. Ah.. Naruto.. Perlahan saja.." dengan segera Naruto mengocok kejantanan Sasuke untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

"Ahh... Ah.. Ahh.. N-Naruto.." Sasuke kembali mendesah nikmat saat kejantanannya disentuh Naruto.

"Kau menyukainya Sasuke..?" Goda Naruto.

"Ahnn.. Aku.. Aku menyukainya.." Setelah Naruto rasakan cukup. Ia kembali memasukan jarinya yang terakhir.

"Akkhh.. Haah.. Sakit dobe.." Wajah Sasuke tertunduk menahan sakit. Ia tidak tahu jika 3 jari dalam rektrumnya ternyata bisa sesakit ini.

"Tahan sebentar Sasuke. Sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang.." Hibur Naruto.

"AHHHNN.." Naruto sepertinya telah menyentuh sweet-spot Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya Sasuke..?" Bisik Naruto ditelinga pria berambut hitam ini.

"Ah.. Ah nikmat dobe.. Teruskan.." Dengan semangat Naruto menyentuh titik itu terus menerus dan dibalas oleh desahan Sasuke yang sangat menggoda.

"N-Naruto.. Aku mau.. Ahh..ahh.." Tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mencapai puncaknya, Naruto menarik 3 jari dalam rektrum Sasuke dan menggantikanya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak dan mengeras dengan sempurna.

"AKHH.. AKHH.. NA-NARUTOO.." Sasuke berteriak dan menumpahkan semua spermanya di atas kasur.

"Ssshh...Sasuke.." Desah Naruto. Kejantanannya tertanam dengan sempurna didalam rektrum Sasuke. Panas, sempit, basah, dan nikmat. Ya, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat berada didalam rektrum Sasuke.

"Bergeraklah Naruto.." Ucap Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang datang padannya secara bertubi-tubi. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan. "Mhh.. Ahh.. Naruto.. Le-lebih cepat.." Sasuke meremas bantal didepanya dengan kuat. Ia suka saat Naruto membuatnya lupa akan segala hal.

"Ahh..! Ah..! N-Naruto.." Sasuke mendesah tanpa henti. Lidahnya terjulur dengan saliva yang menetes dari bibirnya sungguh pemandangan yang sangat erotis.

"Nhh Sasuke.." Naruto mempercepat tempo sodokannya saat dirasakan rektrum Sasuke mengetat.

"Ah.. Naruto.. Aku mau keluar.." Badan Sasuke bergetar hebat diiringi desahan tak henti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nghh.. Aku juga Sasuke.." Naruto membalikan tubuh Sasuke. Membuat pria berambut hitam ini menghadap dirinya dan memeluknya erat. Setelah membuat Sasuke nyaman dalam pelukannya dengan cepat Naruto menambahkan tempo tusukannya menjadi lebih dalam dan cepat.

"AH..! NA-NARUTO..!" Sasuke menumpahkan spermanya dari perut hingga ke dada Naruto.

"NGH.. SASUKE.." Dan Naruto, menyemburkan spermanya jauh didalam rektrum Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**My Personal Assistant**

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

"Mmhh.." Sasuke menggerakan badannya didalam pelukan Naruto.

"Ini masih larut Sasuke, tidurlah kembali.." Dengan kecupan di pipinya Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau mengganggu saja dobe.." Sahut Sasuke seraya kembali memejamkan matanya, dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto. Ia lelah, seluruh badannya terasa lengket, dan pantatnya sakit. Ya, itulah yang akan kau rasakan sehabis bercinta.

"Sasuke.. Kau tidak romantis sekali.." Naruto menciumi leher pria bermaga Uchiha ini.

"Nhh.. Hentikan dobe.. Aku lelah.." Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruro menjauh dari wajahnya.

Naruto terkekeh. Ternyata ia bisa membuat pria Uchiha sombong ini kelelahan dan berakhir dalam dekapannya.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn..?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Berbaliklah.." Pinta Naruto.

Dengan malas Sasuke membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Apa..?" Sasuke memandang kedalam biru itu dengan lekat.

"Apakah sekarang aku bisa mendengar jawaban darimu atas pernyataan cintaku kemarin..?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Sebetulnya ia sudah memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan kepada bosnya yang satu ini. Hanya saja keraguan kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Sasuke ragu.

Hati Naruto sakit mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir pria berambut hitam ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke masih tidak bisa memberikan sebuah jawaban pasti akan cintanya yang menggantung.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintai Neji sehingga kau tak mau memberikanku kesempatan..?" Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dengan cepat Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang dobe, Neji bukan kekasihku. Ia sahabatku. Neji itu normal. Dia tak mungkin cinta padaku. Dan aku juga tak mungkin bisa mencintai Neji karena ia sahabatku.." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto melihat kejujuran dimata Sasuke. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi putih itu dan mengusapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku..?" Hati Sasuke sakit mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu.." Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke..? Kenapa..?!" Tangannya bergetar menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti akan statusmu..?" Sasuke tersenyum getir.

"Kau pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp! Kau terkenal diseluruh dunia! Dan jika Orangtuamu mengetahui kekasihmu adalah lelaki, Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto..?" Sasuke kesal. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Naruto sama sekali tak memikirkan sedikitpun akan statusnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.. Aku akan memberitahu mereka bahwa aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Tangan Sasuke mengepal, tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi.

"Kau pikir semuanya akan berjalan semudah membalikan telapak tangan..? Kau bisa kehilangan segalanya, SEGALANYA NARUTO..!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli.." Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Ya.. Naruto sama sekali tak peduli jika orangtuanya akan membencinya, ia tak peduli jika diusir dari rumah, ia tak peduli jika harus kehilangan semua harta bendanya. Asalkan Sasuke bersamanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sasuke tertawa getir dalam dekapan Naruto. Baru sekali ini ia bertemu dengan pria yang mau merelakan segalanya demi dirinya seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.. benar-benar mencintaimu.."

Sasuke membenci kalimat itu. Ia membenci kalimat yang membuat dadanya berdebar keras, kalimat yang membuat wajahnya memerah, kalimat yang membuatnya melupakan semua masalah, dan Kalimat yang bisa membuat dirinya menangis haru dalam dekapan sang Uzumaki.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto.." Sahut Sasuke seraya membalas pelukan Naruto.

Malam itu, berakhirlah penantian Naruto atas jawaban cinta dari sang Uchiha yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu.

Dengan ciuman lembut dan sebuah pelukan hangat, Naruto dan Sasuke memejamkan mata dan kembali tertidur.

{•}

Pagi ini Sasuke terlihat sedang memasak di dapur ditemani oleh Naruto.

"Teme aku tidak bisa.." Ucap Naruto seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pisau ditangannya.

"Kau hanya perlu memotong wortelnya dobe.." Jelas Sasuke.

"Err.. Lebih baik aku membantumu menumis saja teme.." Naruto meletakan pisau dan wortel itu diatas meja, dan berjalan kearah kompor, mengambil spatula, dan mulai menumis.

Sadar akan sesuatu yang ganjil, Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan aneh.

"Dobe.. Sejak kapan kau bisa menyalahkan kompor..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh.. Itu.. Mm.. Tadi malam..? Hehe.." Sahut Naruto gugup.

"Dobe.." Seringai menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Jadi, kemarin itu semuanya hanya acting..?" Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto dengan pisau ditangannya.

"Mm.. Itu.. hehe.. MAAFKAN AKU SASUKEEE..!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Malangnya nasib Naruto, Dihari pertama bersama sang kekasih, nyawanya sudah terancam akan dibunuh.

"Keparat kau dobe..!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto dengan pisau dan seringai masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ampunnn Sasuke.. Ampuni akuu.." Naruto berlari kesana kemari menghindari Sasuke dan pisau besar menyeramkan itu.

"Kau membuatku bertingkah layaknya anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta dobe..!" Pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto diam di tempat.

"S-Sedang jatuh cinta teme..?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"I-Itu..L-Lupakan saja dobe.." Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Sasukeee.. Aku mencintaimuuu.." Naruto melompat kearah Sasuke. Memeluk pria berambut hitam itu dengan erat.

"L-lepaskan aku dobe..!" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Tidak mauuuuu..." Goda Naruto.

Kesal karena Naruto tak kunjung melepaskan pelukanya, dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menginjak kaki Naruto.

"ITTAIIII..." Teriak Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dan berlari menjauh.

Dengan berjalan terpincang Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukan dirinya disofa.

Sesekali ia mengusap kakinya yang berdenyut ngilu itu.

"Sakit sekaliii.." Rengek Naruto.

"Kompres kakimu dobe.." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan melempar sebuah kantung besar berisikan es batu kearah pria bermarga Uzumaki ini.

"Tak kusangka kau sekuat itu teme.." Ucap Naruto dengan tangisan pura-pura menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Naruto mengompres kakinya yang terasa amat sakit.

"Kau itu berlebihan sekali dobe.." Ketus Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto dan melanjutkan memasak di dapur.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang Naruto kembali mengompres kakinya. Sejak semalam Sasuke sudah resmi menjadi kekasih hatinya, tetapi keadaan mereka sekarang sepertinya tak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Naruto sebenarnya hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sulit untuk diwujudkan.

"Narutoo makanan sudah siap.." Mendengar teriakan Sasuke dengan segera Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dengan terpincang.

Tak tega melihat kekasihnya berjalan hanya dengan satu kaki, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, meletakan tangan pria berambut pirang ini dipundaknya dan membantunya berjalan mendekati meja makan.

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Naruto seraya duduk di kursi meja makan tersebut, dan mulai menyendok seporsi sarapan didepannya yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan itu.

Sarapan pagi hari ini dilewati dengan keheningan menyelimuti sepasang kekasih yang belum 24 jam bersama itu. Sesekali Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Makanannya enak dobe..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Enak.." Jawab Naruto datar.

Berusaha mencairkan suasana Sasuke berjalan mendekati kulkas, mengambil segelas orange juice dan meletakannya disebelah piring Naruto.

"Minuman favoritmu.." Sasuke kembali duduk dikursinya dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Thanks teme.." Menyadari tak ada perubahan diraut wajah Naruto, Dengan sengaja Sasuke melempari Naruto dengan potongan wortel yang tersisa dipiringnya.

"Teme aku sedang tak ingin bermain lempar makanan.." Ucap Naruto datar.

Sadar akan sifatnya yang kekanakan, Sasuke menyudahi kegiatannya dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Ah.. Kenyang.." Ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya.

Melihat Naruto menjauhi meja makan, Sasuke segera mengumpulkan piring-piring dan gelas kotor yang tergeletak diatas meja, menaruhnya diwastafel, dan mencucinya. Walaupun statusnya sekarang adalah seorang kekasih dari Naruto, ia tetap tidak mau melepas pekerjaanya sebagai seorang asisten pribadi pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp.

Selesai mencuci semua piring kotor ia mengambil 2 potong puding dan membawanya ke kamar.

{•}

Menyadari akan kedatangan Sasuke, Naruto menutup laptopnya dan menatap pria berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dessert.." Sasuke memamerkan 2 potong puding di tangannya.

"Jeruk..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Coklat.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang jeruk..?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak.." Sasuke memberikan sepotong puding itu kepada Naruto.

"Thanks.." Naruto mengambil puding itu dan memakannya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti dua sejoli ini. Kalau boleh memilih, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau berlama-lama didalam keheningan ini. Ia lebih menyukai keadaan dimana Naruto tak berhenti mengoceh dan membuat seisi ruangan itu ramai layaknya pasar, Bukan Naruto yang pendiam dan terkesan dingin disebelahnya ini.

"Dobe.. Kau marah padaku..?" Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan serius terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto meletakan pudingnya dan menatap hitam itu dengan lekat.

"Kenapa aku harus marah denganmu..?" Naruto balik menanyai Sasuke.

"Sejak tadi pagi tingkahmu aneh, lebih tepatnya sejak aku menginjak kakimu. Kalau kau marah padaku, aku minta maaf.." Sasuke tidak tahu jika ia bisa berbicara seperti itu. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk diam. Tetapi mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengatup didepan pria berambut pirang ini. Bagi Sasuke hal Ini sangat memalukan, Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha bisa menghilangan gengsinya dan dengan semudah itu meminta maaf.

"L-Lupakan saja.. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu.." Sasuke membungkukan badannya dengan formil dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Belum sempat tangan putih itu memutar kenop pintu. Tubuhnya sudah ditarik dan dibawa kedalam dekapan sang Uzumaki.

"Aku yang salah Sasuke.. Maafkan aku.." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekuk leher Sasuke. Menghirup aroma yang mint yang memabukan itu.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan hubungan kita Sasuke. mengapa kita tidak bermesraan, berpelukan, berciuman, dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih pada umumnya" ucap Naruto.

"K-kau pikir aku wanita..?!" Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto menjauhi dirinya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal mesum yang selalu menari-nari di kepalamu itu..!" Wajah Sasuke memerah dengan sempurna.

"T-Tapi kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih Sasuke.." Jelas Naruto.

"Kita bahkan belum 24 jam sebagai sepasang kekasih dobe! Dan kau sudah memaksaku untuk terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang memalukan itu..? Yang benar saja..!" Protes Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Apakah kau merasa tertekan bersamaku Sasuke..?" Naruto menyentuh pipi putih Sasuke yang sekarang berwarna merah padam itu.

"Aku Hanya tak terbiasa.. Itu saja.." Sasuke menundukan wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup wajah Sasuke. Hilang sudah semua keraguannya kepada pria 27 tahun didepannya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Hn..." Gumam Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hn..?" Goda Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dobe. Dan berhentilah membuatku mengatakan hal menjijikan ini.." Protes Sasuke yang dibalas sebuah senyuman dan pelukan hangat dari Naruto.

"Sasuke..?" Panggil Naruto.

"Hn..?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Besok aku akan memberitahu orangtuaku akan hubungan kita.." Biru menatap hitam dengan lekat.

"Apa..?" Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya dan memandang Naruto dengan bingung.

"Besok aku akan memberitahu orangtuaku akan hubungan kita.." Ulang Naruto.

"Kau.. Kau gila dobe..?!" Protes Sasuke.

"Mungkin..hehe.." Naruto memamerkan seringainya dan menggaruk kepalanya seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer** : **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Pair** : **NaruSasu**

**Warning** : **Yaoi**

**Rated** : **M**

•

•

**My** **Personal** **Assistant**

•

**By** : **RottenCytus**

•

•

* * *

Sore ini Sasuke terlihat sedang termenung didalam bathtub. Baru sehari lamanya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Naruto sudah berniat akan memberitahu orang tuanya tentang hubungan mereka berdua besok.

Sasuke tahu pasti jika kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Dan ia yakin bisa melewati semua ini asalkan Naruto berada disisinya.

Hanya saja, Sasuke belum siap menerima kenyataan jika orangtua Naruto menolaknya dan dengan paksa memisahkan mereka berdua.

Bagaimanapun juga orangtua Naruto pasti menginginkan seorang wanita pintar, cantik, nan anggun untuk menjadi kekasih dari anaknya, juga sebagai ibu dari cucu-cucu mereka kelak. dan bukan seorang pria yang bahkan berumur lebih tua 5 tahun dari Naruto.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepala Sasuke pusing dan perutnya terasa sakit.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja.." Ucap Sasuke menghibur dirinya sendiri dan menyudahi acara berendamnya itu.

"Dobe, airnya sudah siap.." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar bernuansa oranye itu.

"Dan kau masih belum beranjak secenti pun dari treadmil mu itu..?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati pria berambut pirang ini.

Sudah 2 jam lamanya Naruto berlari di atas treadmil. Walaupun Sasuke sudah memintanya untuk berhenti, Naruto menghiraukan permintaan kekasih hatinya ini dengan alasan ia ingin terlihat luar biasa saat bertemu orangtuanya besok.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Naruto mematikan treadmilnya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku akan mandi sekarang.." Ucap Naruto.

Baru akan berniat ingin mengecup bibir Sasuke. Mukanya sudah didorong jauh-jauh oleh pria bermaga Uchiha ini.

"Kau menjijikan dobe.." Ucap Sasuke seraya menjauhi Naruto.

"Oh ayolah.. Tidak kah kau menganggapku sexy..?" Goda Naruto seraya memamerkan perut sixpacknya yang dibalas tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

"A-Ah.. Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang.." Ucap Naruto terbata seraya berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sejak mereka berdua resmi menjadi kekasih, Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk pindah kekamarnya dengan alasan ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu jika Naruto berbohong, Alasan yang sebetulnya adalah, jika Sasuke pindah kekamarnya, maka Naruto akan lebih mudah mendapatkan akses untuk menyentuh dirinya.

Pada awalnya Sasuke menolak dengan alasan matanya sakit karena warna oranye menghias seluruh tembok kamar itu. Tapi karna bujuk rayu sang Uzumaki dengan terpaksa, Sasuke sekarang tidur didalam kamar bertema oranye itu.

"Semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Sepertinya aku bisa bersantai.." Ucap Sasuke seraya membaringkan badannya diatas kasur empuk milik Naruto.

Awalnya ia berniat hanya ingin merebahkan badannya diatas kasur itu sebentar. Tetapi sejuknya suhu ruangan, ditambah dengan kondisi badannya yang lelah, sukses membuat mata Sasuke terpejam, dan tertidur saat itu juga.

{•}

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." Bisik Naruto seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat sesosok pirang dengan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk melilit dipinggang berada diatasnya.

"Hn..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau lelah..?" Tanya Naruto seraya menciumi leher Sasuke yang putih mulus itu.

"Nhh.. Menurutmu..?" Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah.." Naruto mengigit leher jenjang itu dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Nghh.." Desah Sasuke.

"Bukankan aku sudah memberitahumu untuk berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah..?" Naruto menjilat tempat yang ia gigit sebelumnya.

"Mmhh.. Itu sudah jadi tugasku dobe.." Ucap Sasuke terbata.

"Oh ayolah.. Kau tidak harus melakukanya teme.." Naruto menggigit bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Nhh.. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku dobe.." Sasuke mengusap punggung Naruto dengan tangan putih miliknya.

"Hhh.. Baiklah.." Ucap Naruto seraya mengecup kening Sasuke. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang asisten. Tetapi Naruto tidak mau melihat raut lelah itu selalu menghiasi wajah Sasuke setiap harinya.

"Dobe pakai bajumu, nanti kau bisa terkena flu.." Ucap Sasuke seraya kembali memejamkan matanya yang terasa amat berat itu.

"Yes, my prince.." Ucap Naruto seraya bangun dari tubuh Sasuke. Jika boleh jujur Naruto masih ingin bermesraan dengan Sasuke. Tetapi melihat Sasuke yang tertidur tak berdaya itu sepertinya sudah cukup menyenangkan baginya.

{•}

Jam menunjukan pukul 23.35 malam. Dan sepertinya pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah kembali Sasuke ini sudah malam.." Ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi terduduk di sampingnya dan menonton sebuah acara talkshow.

"Malam? Jam berapa sekarang dobe..?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Jam 23.35 " jawab Naruto datar.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan dobe..?" Sasuke tak percaya jika ia sudah tertidur lebih dari 6 jam.

"apa kau masih bermimpi Teme..? Perlu aku membangunkanmu..?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya ini dari belakang.

"Aku sedang tidak mood" Ucap Sasuke seraya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah. Maafkan aku.." Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke dan kembali menonton acara talkshow favoritnya.

"Kau sudah makan..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Belum.." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau menjijikan.." Ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan kamar dan berjakan menuju dapur. Tak ketinggalan dengan Naruto yang mengikuti dibelakangnya

Setelah 30 menit memasak diiringi dengan celotehan ribut tak henti dari Naruto, Sasuke menghidangkan beberapa lauk serta sayuran diatas meja. Walaupun ini sudah larut malam, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tak tega melihat kekasihnya yang satu ini kelaparan.

"Makanlah dobe.." Ucap Sasuke seraya membuat secangkir kopi pahit untuk dirinya.

"Selamat makannn.." dengan segera Naruto melahap semua makanan yang sudah dihidangkan Sasuke.

"Makan perlahan dobe, kau bisa tersedak.." Sasuke duduk dihadapan pria berambut pirang ini. Menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kopi pahit miliknya sambil memandangi Naruto yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Kau tak makan teme..?" Naruto meminum segelas air putih untuk menetralisir rasa pedas dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak lapar.." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil segelas orange juice untuk kekasihnya ini.

"Thanks teme.." Naruto meneguk segelas segar orange juice itu hingga habis tak sersisa.

"Naruto.." Panggil Sasuke seraya kembali ketempat duduk asalnya.

"Ya..?" Naruto mengumpulkan semua piring-piring kotor itu dan menaruhnya di wastafel.

"Kau yakin akan memberitahu Minato dan Kushina akan hubungan kita besok..?" Ada nada ragu disaat Sasuke menanyakan pertannyaan itu.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Berjongkok didepan pria berambut hitam itu dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Kau takut..?" Naruto mengecup tangan putih pucat itu.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku terpisah denganmu. aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan pria yang statusnya sekarang adalah kekasih hatinya ini.

"Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengetahui hubungan kita. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, aku lebih memilih untuk memberitahu mereka dengan mulutku sendiri.."

Hitam menatap biru itu dengan lekat. Ia tahu jika Naruto sudah mantap akan keputusannya. Dan Sasuke pun yakin, apapun yang akan terjadi Naruto tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Aku percaya padamu Naruto.." Dengan anggukan setuju dari Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum seraya memeluk dan mengecup pria didepannya ini.

"Lebih baik kita kembali tidur sekarang. Aku tidak mau jika besok penampilanku kusut.." Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan menggendong tubuh putih pucat itu.

"Hey! brengsek! Turunkan aku dobe..!" Protes Sasuke.

Sekuat apapun ia memberontak tetap saja tenaganya kalah besar jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Dan malam itu, Sasuke pasrah didalam gendongan sang Uzumaki.

{•}

Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, dan Kushina terduduk didalam ruangan VVIP yang sengaja di pesan Naruto pada sebuah resto keluarga. Walaupun meja dihadapan mereka penuh dengan makanan, Tak ada seorang pun yang berniat menyentuh makanan mewah tersebut.

Sesekali Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. walaupun raut wajah kekasihnya ini terlihat datar. Tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sedikit gugup.

"Naruto.. Sebetulnya ada apa..?" Tanya Kushina dengan raut cemas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya Naruto.. sebenarnya ada apa..? Kau membuat kami berdua cemas Naruto.." Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi asisten pribadiku lagi.." Mendengar perkataan Naruto. Minato dan Kushina saling beradu pandang.

"Tapi Naruto, Sasuke itu sudah profesional dalam bidang ini. Bahkan ia mempunyai sertifikat akan kemampuannya..." Kushina mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Aku tidak bisa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai asisten pribadiku lagi karena aku mencintainya.." Naruto menatap Kushina dan Minato dengan lekat.

"Kau apa..?" Kushina melepaskan genggaman tangan Minato dan menatap putranya seakan-akan tak percaya.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke, dan kami adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang.." Ulang Naruto dengan mantap.

"Candaanmu sangat tidak lucu Uzumaki Naruto.." Minato meningkatkan nada suaranya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda ayah..?" Naruto tertawa getir. Walaupun ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ternyata melihat kedua orangtuanya sekarang cukup membuat hatinya sakit.

"Sasuke.. Apakah benar kalian sepasang kekasih..?" Kushina berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Menatap bola mata berwarna hitam itu dengan lekat.

"Iya.. Maafkan aku Kushina.." Sasuke tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak tega melihat wajah sedih Kushina.

"Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu.. Walaupun kalian akan membenciku dan mengusirku, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke.." Naruto berusaha tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan putih pucat yang terkepal itu.

"Kau putra kami satu-satunya, bagaimana mungkin kami membencimu Naruto, walaupun kau membuat kami cukup terkejut atas pengakuanmu hari ini.." Minato berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh pundak putranya ini.

"Benar Naruto. Kami menyayangimu, tidak peduli jika orientasi seks mu berbeda. Kau tetap putra Ayah dan Ibu.." Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruto. Menyentuh pipi putra tercintanya dan mengusapnya.

"Ibu.. Ayah.. Terimakasih.." Suara Naruto bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang juga. hanya gengsinya sebagai seorang pria membuatnya harus menahan tangisan bahagianya.

"Sasuke.." Kushina berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ya, Kushina..?" Sasuke menatap perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Tolong jaga putra kami dengan baik..." Senyum tulus menghiasi wajah perempuan berambut merah ini.

"Baik Kushina.." Sasuke tersenyum lega. Dadanya yang sedari tadi seperti terhimpit, sekarang sudah kembali normal.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan merayakan hari special ini bersama Sasuke.." Goda Minato yang disambut pukulan lembut dibahunya.

"Kau itu mengajarkan putramu yang tidak-tidak.." Protes Kushina.

"Ayolah sayang.. Putra kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal yang ku maksud.." Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kecil Minato dan Kushina.

Selama ini Naruto selalu menganggap orangtuanya tidak pernah menyanginya. Mereka hanya menyayangi pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Tetapi hari ini Naruto tahu. Bahwa sebenarnya kedua orangtuanya melakukan itu semua karena mereka ingin membuat putra tercinta mereka bahagia, walaupun harus mengorbankan waktu dan kebersamaan keluarga kecil mereka.

Dengan bergandengan tangan, dan senyum membingkai wajah sepasang kekasih ini, mereka meninggalkan resto itu dan kembali kerumah dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

{•}

"Sasuke.." Naruto memeluk pria yang tertidur disampingnya ini.

"Hn..?" Sasuke membalikan badannya.

"Apakah hari ini aku sedang bermimpi..?" Naruto mengecup bibir pria berambut hitam ini.

"Perlukah aku menendangmu..?" Goda Sasuke seraya menyentuh pipi pria yang ia cintai ini.

"Kau jahat sekali.." Naruto mencium tangan putih yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Naruto mengusap wajah putih kekasihnya ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto.." Sasuke mengecup bibir pemuda didepannya ini.

"tetapi aku lebih mencintaimu Sasuke..." Dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto mendekap tubuh pria didepannya ini dengan erat.

"Terserah kau saja dobe.." Jawab Sasuke seraya membalas pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
